Sexy Stories
by XYLag
Summary: Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!
1. IntroExplanation

Hello, as a way of keeping stuff organized, I'll start to upload all my erotic stories of League of Legends on this story. New chapter, new story, and so on.

I hope you have a nice day and enjoy.


	2. The Lonely Nights of the Nine-Tailed Fox

It had been a long day for Ahri, she had participated on a match, and lost, miserably. It had been a long streak of loses for her.

She teleported with the rest of her team to the Institute, everyone started talking, she decided to head back to her room, she wasn't in the mood to be talking to the other champions.

Walking through the corridors she noticed a familiar summoner, and approached him, setting aside her worries, she might be able to get him to accompany her to her room.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Ahri." The summoner greeted politely. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, not really, I was just wondering if you were doing something tonight."

He hesitated to answer, and she noticed it. "Actually I have some spells to prepare, so yeah, I'm kind of busy."

Ahri nodded, the smile on her face fading slightly, turning around and heading to her room.

Now she felt worse, it had been happening like that for quite sometime now, summoners had started to avoid her, and the worst part, was that she understood why, for Ahri sex wasn't only physical, she would take the essence from her partner, even if unconsciously, sure, now she could control it enough not to kill them, but it still happened. And by what she heard it was like having the worst hangover of you life, multiplied by a thousand.

And sure at first the pleasure was worth the feeling of dying that came afterwards. But every time the act was repeated the feeling would get worse and worse, discouraging anyone from sleeping with her, and she had to be honest, she had had hangovers before, and it was not funny.

Ahri didn't realized when she reached her room, unlocking the door and entering, locking it again from the inside, she stripped to her underwear, and threw herself on the bed, her hands resting peacefully on her belly.

She bit her lower lip, having a moral debate, she wanted pleasure, and masturbation was always an option, but it always felt so…empty.

She let out a soft moan as one of her tails coiled around her thigh; apparently the decision was already made.

She removed her bra, her breasts and chest rising with every breath that she made. Her tails started to rub her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, her juices moistening the cloth because of the teasing.

Her right hand gripped her panties; with a shift she removed them, leaving them hanging on one of her ankles.

She bit her lip again as her right hand traced the edges of her opening, as small trickle of her, pouring from within her. Her whole hand started to rub her folds, getting more pleasure as more fluids pour out of her. Ahri was panting by that point, and sweat was starting to form on her neck and chest.

Ahri brought her hand to her mouth, licking the juices, savoring them with soft moans. Her hand traveled back down, the fingers rubbing against her womanhood. She opened her legs; her index and middle fingers taking point as they entered her moisten entrance, earning a louder moan as she rubbed the interior of her womanhood.

Ahri's moans became louder; she turned her head from side to side as the stimulation continued. With her left hand she grabbed her breast, and started to fondle it, pinching the nipple softly.

She quickened her hand's movements, as her hips started to move too with the rhythm. Her fingers were sticky and glowing because of her juices. Pulling her hand back to her mouth she licked her fingers hungrily, that was her flavor, her own taste. She continued to massage her breasts. Her breathy moans filling the room, one of her tails coiled around her torso while the others clanged to the bed.

Her hand returned to her opening this time adding a third finger, a moan of pleasure came out of her mouth as her chest raised from her heavy breathing.

Ahri's breathing quickened, as juices continued to pour out of her, he mouth was left open as a small trail of saliva poured out into her pillow.

She fingered herself more vigorously. Releasing her breast, her left hand moved to her nether region, her fingers rubbing against her clitoris. Her moans getting louder as the pleasure augmented.

Ahri's whole body was shaking from the pleasure, as she felt her climax coming. All of her body was glistening in sweat.

She continued to move her fingers inside of her, feeling the warmth of her interiors, her back arched as her climax came even closer, she could feel it as she screamed in pleasure, the waves of pleasure spiking higher.

The muscles of her abdomen tightened, Ahri gasped as her back arched and her chest pushed upwards, her tails wrapped around her body in a tightly embrace. Ahri's eyes opened slightly, her golden orbs, lost in space as pleasure took her completely.

Her right hand continued its movements inside of her, while her left hand rubbed harder on her clitoris. That finally took her over the edge. One instants was all it lasted, one instants that seemed to last forever, as Ahri held her breath. And it came out all at once, her cum, bursting out spraying her legs, as he body shacked uncontrollably. She released her breath with a loud scream of pure pleasure as her tail applied more pressure to her body. Ahri closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of her, as the climax ended, her back retuned to its normal position, and her breath slowly starting to return to normality.

Her slender body, covered in sweat, seemed to shine with the light of the candles; her breasts moving up and down, with her panting breathing.

"That wasn't so bad." Ahri though to herself with a playful smile, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.


	3. The Dark Dominatrix

He wasn't sure how he ended up getting laid with The Dark Sovereign, he couldn't complain though; she had…ways, of spicing up sex.

All this thoughts ran though the summoner's mind as he walked the long hallways of the institute, heading for Syndra's quarters, which were located on the far end of the building.

Knocking softly on the door she heard her voice telling him to come in. He did finding her partner completely naked sitting on the side of the bed with her legs crossed. He pale skin seemed to shine because of the moonlight entering through the window. And her long silver hair barely managed to cover the nipples of her breasts.

He sighted while he removed his robe, letting it fall to the ground, he took a few steps towards her, he was stopped, however, when she extended her leg, pressing it against him.

"You're late." She said, her voice calm, but strong.

"I'm sorry, I got cau-"

"I'll hear no excuses." She said interrupting him, and pointing at a chair besides the bed. "Sit." She commanded.

He did as told, suddenly feeling his arm and legs being tied by some unseen force. Syndra got up and walked towards him, placing a blindfold over his eyes with a smile.

Using her powers she ripped the clothes from the summoner, sending them flying across the room. Sitting over him, she pressed her breasts against his chest, her arms, wrapping around his neck as she moaned softly on his ear.

He could feel her body pressing against his, her hot breath on his neck, his ears, and his mouth, she planted soft kisses o his lips, breaking apart before he could lock his lips with hers. Licking his neck and ears, sucking and kissing.

She felt his manhood pressing her thighs, with a sly smile she decided o tease him more, pressing her thighs against him. One of her hands moved down, taking hold of the erect member, toying with it.

She licked his neck and bit his earlobe playfully as she continued to moan and groan, and his dick pressed against her.

She took off of him, moving her hands across his naked body to his legs, opening them as she knelt in front of him. Taking his manhood on his hand, and placing it on her mouth, sucking and licking it.

He felt the hotness of her mouth, her tongue making small circles around the tip as she sucked. Her saliva was warm against his member, letting out a moan when he came, releasing his seed on her mouth; she gave it one last suck, before finishing.

With a pleased expression she decided that it was enough punishment and removed the blindfold, freeing him in the process and deciding to move the action to her bed.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him, pushing him hard against the bed, while she positioned herself on top of him, wasting no time to lead his manhood to her already wet opening, with a soft moan she started to move her hips, up and down, and side to side. All while she played with her breasts.

Her moves were fluid and hot as her raised her arms above her head, giving him a better look at her round breasts, that were bouncing as her body danced on top of him.

The summoner could feel himself cumming as his dick rubbed against her, pushing her he managed to pull out before her came, his cum landing on her abs and thighs. Again he felt himself being pushed down, as Syndra towered on top of him, her violet eyes glowing as she held him in place.

"I do not recall allowing you to pull out." She said both seductively and menacing. "You must be punished." She continued, as a smile invaded her face.

She leaned on her back, allowing the summoner to ssit.

"Lick it." She said, as she played with her breasts, not even bothering to look at him.

He did as ordered, leaning and licking the cum from her thighs, moving up to her hips and navel, and up to her abs, licking and sucking at every spot, knowing that she would not accept leaving anything on her. After he finished she sat grabbing him from the chin.

"Swallow." She said staring at his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed it all; opening his mouth so she could see. Another smile appeared on her face, this time a sweeter one; she pressed her lips against his, her tongue asking for entrance as she pressed her body against his, he let her tongue entered his mouth, twirling around his as it explored every corner. They did not break up until they felt the need of air, leaving only a small thread of saliva.

"You did good." She said breaking apart "As a reward, I'll let you fuck me until you cum." She finished smiling

He moved her body, asking her to lay on her fours, and positioned behind her, grabbing her ass softly as he caressed her soft skin, pressing his dick against her before slowly entering. Syndra let out a soft groan as he entered, his strokes slow and gentle, his hands moved to her back and shoulder as he tried to touch all of her, his hands moving to his sides and grabbed her breasts giving the nipples a soft pinch.

His dick moved deeper into her, making her moan louder, his movements becoming faster as he fondled her breasts, her tights getting wet as her juices leaked out of her. He moved his hands, to her hair, grabbing it and pulling it, forcing her to arch her back.

He continued as he gasped for air, their bodies being quickly covered with sweat, making her skin shine. His hands returning to his butt, his thumb finding her other entrance, making her moan as he introduced it slowly.

"Kinky, are we?" she said in between breaths and moans as his finger moved in an out of her ass.

He pulled out and licked her entrance, taking her juices gladly. And turned his attention to the other entrance. Pressing his dick against her asshole, slowly moving inside, while Syndra growled and winced, letting her get used to it his hand moved to her tights, playing with her clit while she moaned playfully.

He started to move inside her making her moan loudly. Her hands turning to fists as she took hold of the sheets of her bed, burying her face on them as he fucked her ass. Moving quickly inside of her, he pressed hard making her pull away, but he grabbed her hips, and kept her in place as he continued to fuck her.

His thrusts were steady and powerful makin her moan uncontrollably as her as was fucked, a strange wave of pleasure took her, and soon he reached his climax, cumming inside of her ass, and pulling out slowly.

Syndra struggled for breath as she turned, cum falling off her ass, mixing with the juices that poured out of her entrance, and into the sheets.

She got up, pressing her body against his and pushing him down, kissing him, her hands caressing his face and chest as she moaned, she was quick lo lead him into her again, her hips locking in place as she started to ride him, quickly finding a rhythm, feeling his member rubbing her walls, she moaned as she started to lose control.

He grabbed her hips, locking her in places as he started to fuck her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Syndra was definitively losing control, her body shivered uncontrollably from the pleasure, her legs locked tightly at the sides of his body around the summoner's as her back arched, her mouth was open but no sound came out, pleasure was taking her. Her breathing was irregular, and her breast bounced as he thrust into her.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

He grabbed her, puling her closer to him, kissing her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and faster, as her walls tighten around his dick, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing and releasing a loud moan as she came, her body shaking. He too was too close with a hard thrust her release his seed into her with a moan.

They stood there for a while embracing one another. She was the first to move, kissing him gently on the lips, her face and hair covered in sweat, her removed a single stand of hair from her face, and stared at her beautiful violet eyes and kissed her again, lay back on the bed while she rested on top of him.


	4. Dominating Fox

Ahri was walking down the halls of the Institute of War; she had just finished her final match, with a glorious victory.

With quick steps she reached the main hall, were summoners and champions alike were getting ready for their matches. A summoner approached her, she recognized him; he had been using her for the past couple weeks, but had never spoken to her before.

"Hello." She said cheerfully before he even spoke to her.

"Oh hello." He replied formally. "That was a good match wasn't it?"

"Yup, she agreed with a enthusiastic nod.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Maybe we can get something to eat or do something else."

"Well, that sounds like fun." She giggled, in her mind she was already thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I have to prepare some spells, so I'll see you in the common room?" he suggested scratching his head.

She tilted her head with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you come to my room and see what we do first?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ahri nodded and smiled, the first part of her basically inexistent plan was complete.

Ahri turned and headed to her room strolling cheerfully through the halls.

…

There was a slight knock on the door, Ahri stretched her arms above her head, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she had panned on taking a short nap. She heard the knocking again, and rolled out of bed, trying to fix her hair as she unlocked the door and opened it.

In front of her was the summoner from earlier.

"Oh. A bit early isn't it?" She said with a yawn.

"Actually it's past nine." The summoner corrected.

"Oh, guess I slept more than I though." Ahri chuckled getting out of the way. "Please come in."

She sat on her bed, inviting him to do the same, to which he complied after a bit of hesitation.

"So what do you want to-"

He was cut off when Ahri jumped on top of him, pressing her lips against his. He felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth; he was still trying to process what was going on, but finally allowed her entrance, as her tongue danced inside him mouth, he could feel Ahri's hands exploring his body, breaking the kiss to remove his robe and shirt.

She pressed herself to him as she continued to kiss him, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, making his manhood to grow, Ahri smiled when she felt the bulk between his legs.

He grabbed her from the shoulders, breaking the kiss, much to the fox's surprise.

"Something wrong?" She asked, caressing his cheek.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? Come on, it will be fun." She insisted sitting and allowing him to do the same.

"You don't understand, I haven't- I mean, this is my first time." She admitted getting red as a tomato as he looked away.

"Do you trust me?" Ahri asked making him look back at her. He nodded.

"Just let me take the lead okay?" she said softly, yet her voice carried a seductive tone.

The summoner nodded again. Ahri got closer to him kissing him again, her soft lips pressing against his; she playfully started to bite his lower lip, before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their two tongues started to dance as they twirled and tasted each other. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and resumed the kissing this time, on his jawline, biting his ear lobe playfully, getting a few moans from her partner. She moved down his neck, placing wet kissed along the way, and sucking leaving red spots on his skin.

She continued her way down, reaching his chest, her hand moved freely around his body as she moved further down; reaching her destination she felt his manhood completely erect. She smiled as she removed his pants and underwear, revealing his large member, his juices already dripping from the tip. I took only for her to grab his member for it to release his seed on her face.

"I'm sorry." The summoner said blushing.

"Oh don't worry." Ahri said removing the cum from her face, and licking it seductively from her hand. "It wouldn't be fun if you came just one time." She smiled lustfully as she grabbed his member and stroked it slowly, earning a few moans from the summoner, who had sit up on the corner of the bed.

She licked the tip of his dick slowly, making circles around it; she put the head on her mouth sucking at it with some force, making the summoner twitch as the pleasure flowed through his body. She finally inserted the full length inside her mouth, her tongue still making circles around his head as she squeezed her testicles softly.

The summoner felt how the pleasure intensified he moved his fingers through Ahri's long black hair pulling at it as he felt his climax coming again. He released inside her mouth, as Ahri took the full load she continued to lick his dick, making sure nothing was left behind before swallowing his cum with a seductive smile.

Ahri moved up sitting on his chest as her tails grabbed the summoner's arms and ankles, pinning him on the bed.

"Ahri wha-" she placed a finger on his lips shushing him.

"Just enjoy, okay?"

She moved her hands though her body, stripping herself until he was only on her panties. He hand moved down, under her underwear and with soft moans she started to masturbate as juices poured out of her. She ripped the panties of her body as her finger entered her womanhood with a load moan; her finger moved in and out as her other hand massaged her beautiful breasts.

It was certainly a sight to behold as Ahri introduced another finger inside of her, while her juices fell on his chest, the load moans of Ahri filled the room and the summoner could do nothing but watch.

Ahri moved closer to his face, her lags falling on both sides of his head, his extremities still pinned to the bed.

Without word he started to lick her pussy, taking all the juiced that were pouring out of her eagerly.

Ahri's heart rate increased as her breath became harder and irregular. She used her fingers to stimulate herself even more by rubbing her clit. Making her groan in pleasure, suddenly her cum sprayed out of her all over the summoner's face, he took as much as he could, while still licking her.

Ahri released her hold on him and got off him. He sat down cross-legged, as he wasn't sure if that was it, for all he knew, sex was over when either of the participants came.

But Ahri proved him wrong when she sat on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms on his neck; she looked at the summoner's eyes and smiled before kissing him softly.

She slowly lowered herself over his dick, moaning as it found its way inside of her. She started to move her hips, moaning as she felt his member rubbing inside of her. The summoner's hands moved through her body, from her breasts to her hips, all her back and to her butt. His mouth playing with her nipples as he sucked at them and bit them playfully, making her moan loudly as she continued to grind against his member.

Sweat started to cover both of their bodies, and it sprayed from Ahri's long hair every time she went down.

The summoner hugged her as he felt himself cumming yet again; grabbing her from her hips, he pulled her closer, releasing his seed inside of her, his body trembling from the excitement, as both of them gasped for breath. She removed herself from him moaning slightly as the cock came out of her and the cum flowed out of her.

The summoner fell on his back taking deep breathes when her felt Ahri's hands taking a hold of his cock. She stroked a few timed before putting it on her mouth, licking it making sure to take all the cum that might have stayed behind.

She released his still erect dick and positioned herself on top on him.

"We are not done yet." She giggled, taking his cock and leading it to her entrance, moaning as it entered placing her hands on his chest she started to move her hips, moaning as his member reached even deeper than before.

Her moans filled the room as she rode the summoner, her tails wrapping around her body tightly. The summoner's hands reached for her breast as he fondled both of them for a while.

Ahri leaned forward placing her hand on the sides of his head for balance; he grabbed her from the hips and pulled her closer, moving his hips to continue the motion. Ahri groaned, her sweet voice making him harder as his motions became faster and steadier. He felt her walls closing on him and came again with a moan that was interrupted by the fox kissing him passionately. Both of their tongues struggling for dominance until the summoner won, invading her mouth, licking her teeth and tacking all of her flavor for him. The two of them broke apart gasping for air again.

Ahri got off him again, but this time she positioned herself on all fours, offering him her rear. He took the invitation, caressing her butt and rubbing his cock against her before going in. Ahri took a hold of the sheets as she was pounded from behind, the waves of pleasure invading her body, but she was still no ready to cum.

Ahri's tails coiled around her legs and torso, while she moaned and groaned even louder than before, she look back at the summoner her golden orbs locking to his eyes as he took a hold of her hips and intensified the stroked, making her back arch.

He slipped his hand to reach her clit, rubbing it in slow circles, while Ahri's body shook from the pleasure that was threatening to take over her body.

Suddenly he stopped, turning her around and kissing her while putting his cock inside of her again, her muffled moans, silenced by him as he savored her tongue, he started to kiss her neck massaging her breast with his free hand, while he used the other for balance. Her tails wrapped around the summoner pulling him closer to her, her nails digging into his skin as she reached her climax.

With one final stroke, he sent her over the edge, as her walls applied pressure on his member, both of them came at the same time, the summoner exhausted fell on top of Ahri who's breath was still heavy. She ran her hand through his messy hair and kissed him softly without breaking the embrace.

"Any questions?" Ahri asked after a few moments.

The summoner smiled and kissed her again before falling asleep from the exhaustion.


	5. A Bathroom Experience

And so another day passed by, Riven managed to carry her last game after Jinx got fed on bot lane.

The match lasted more than an hour, and in the end she managed a pentakill, assuring her team's victory.

Right now she was heading down to her bedroom. Walking through the institute's long and dark corridors. The lights of the torches flickering as she walked past them.

She entered her room, decorated only by some frames on the walls and a small table near the window, and her bed on the opposite of the bathroom.

She immediately removed her clothing letting it fall to the floor; her breasts returning to their original position, not being squeezed by the bandages she wore under her vest; she shivered as the cold air entered through the window.

She walked to the bathroom and got the water running, filling the tub. Steam rising fogging the mirror. She entered slowly, enjoying the feeling of the scalding water on her sweaty body. Sitting down she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Her lungs filled with the steamy air.

Her hands moved to her hair, releasing it from the leather strip that held it together.

She exhaled, looking around the room, steam made vision impossible,

With a long sight her hands moved down to her body, following the curves of her body down to her legs and back up to her breasts. She splashed some water on her face. And relaxed, leaving her arms hanging outside the tub for a few moments. She scratched the back of her head with a sigh and rubbed her hands against her face.

Damn she was bored, and deep in though. She didn't even noticed when the water stopped flowing, being replaced by a thick green goo. She only realized it when it had most of her body covered. She, startled at first tried to get out, only until she realized whom it was.

"Damn you, Zac. Can't you just use the door like a normal…sentient creature?" Zac laughed.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to be alone tonight." She said raising an eyebrow at the green shapeless pool.

"You did."

"And?"

"I was lonely." He laughed.

Zac wrapped his body around her body, massaging her legs, tights, breast and arms. Soft moans leaving her mouth as the green creatures caressed her body. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, and moved around her body.

"If you're going to keep this up. We better get out the tub."

She got clumsily out of the tub, the green goo oozing off her, running off to join the main body. Laying on her fours she felt Zac's hands moving around her hips and back, his cock poking at her.

He wanted to ask if she was ready, but the look on her face was all he needed, pressing against her he went in and moved in slow steady strokes, his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. Small tentacles separated from his body, wrapping around her chest and arms. Riven moaned as her breasts were fondled, the steam of the room was already making her sweat. Thick drops falling as her body shook with each thrust.

Zac kept pounding her as she moaned louder and louder, her body shaking as waves of pleasure flooded her senses.

He pulled her body over his, as he lay on his back. His cock quickly finding its way into her, the same way his hand found her breasts. His quick strokes made her groan and moan. Her body was shaking harder as he continued to pound her.

Zac's hand moved all over her body, leaving a small trail of slime on the way, but always returning to her breasts.

With all the overload of her senses, she felt something poking at her ass. Slowly making its way inside. She let out a loud groan as both her holes were filled, being stroked at different rhythms; tentacles took a hold of her hand pulling them over her head.

Riven was losing control of her body, moans escaped her mouth when she tried to speak, her hips moved on their own, trying to match the speed of the strokes to no avail. Her body was on fire, she could feel how her nipples were sucked on, at the same time they were squeezed and toyed with.

A small tentacle moved to her pussy, covering it completely while Zac's cock continued to relentlessly pound her. Her back arched as she felt hos her clit was licked and sucked. She closed her eyes, indulging the feeling of pleasure that filled her body.

Finally Zac stopped, letting her rest. Just for a few moments. Zac caressed her ass and back, his large fingers following the scars of her body.

Riven turned around, opening her legs, she wasn't done yet. Zac smiled and positioned over her, his large cock rubbing against her before entering. He kept pushing himself deeper into her his hands grabbing her breasts again, tentacles wrapping around her slim body squeezing her; getting moans from her. His large body covered hers, and Riven lost the little control she had over her body. All her body was hot from pleasure, and shaking uncontrollably, her clit was being rubbed sucked and licked at the same time, just like her breasts and pussy. Her back arched all the way. Her mouth left agape as moans tried to escape, but were unable to, her whole body was on ecstasies as Zac continued to massage her. Finally she went over the edge, as she came, her juices leaving her body as she body shook for the last time before going still. Her large breasts rising as her breaths returned to normal. The slime of her body oozed off as Zac removed himself from her.

Between gasps and pants Riven pulled herself up. Zac was sitting cross-legged beside the tub.

"I'm going to take a bath now." Riven said looking at her slimy and sweaty body. "I would appreciate if you let me finish it this time." She chuckled.


	6. Dragon's Den

Another flawless victory, the summoner walked to the main hall after the match, received approving looks from his teammates, and some of his opponents.

He had been using Shyvana for quite some time now; he started because he noticed that people seldom used her. He started to use her on the jungle, but making her really shine on top lane, building her as a full tank brawler.

She walked past him giving him a soft smile, but not saying a single word, he watched her disappear among the summoners and champions that were getting ready for the next match.

…

The summoner was having a drink at the bar, it was practically deserted, and it could be because it was already late, or because of the early matches that were scheduled for the next morning, either way he enjoyed the tranquility of the place.

But something caught his attention, turning his head to the entrance he saw Shyvana on her Ironscale Armor, she walked and sat on the far corner of the room, giving a last sip to his drink he headed towards her.

"Good evening." The summoner greeted politely.

Shyvana raised her gaze from her untouched drink, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She returned the greeting, and offered him a seat, which he gladly took.

"So what are you doing up so late?" the summoner asked, trying to make some conversation.

"I'm haven't been getting too much sleep this last couple of weeks, I was hoping a drink would help. How about you?"

"Me? I have a free day tomorrow, so why not stay up late?"

Shyvana looked back at her drink, taking a small sip from it, before returning the glass to the table.

"So, uhm, I've been wondering…" She started. "Why do you keep choosing me? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, I just was used to not being picked."

The summoned gave his answer a moment of though before responding.

"Well, I though I should give you a chance, you're a very powerful champion, and it's fun to have matches with you." He said with a smile.

Without any warning Shyvana stood up and excused herself, leaving in a hurry, to the surprise of the summoner, whom stayed confused at the table.

…

Heading back to his room he kept thinking about Shyvana, maybe he said something wrong, making her leave, whatever it was, he had to apologize to her, making his mind he turned back, heading for the champions' quarters, moving quickly through the halls, every door had a different design, depending on the champion living on it, it didn't took him long to find Shyvana's, a large stone door, polished with elegant makings and a tribal dragon.

Knocking softly on the door he called out her name softly.

"Shyvana? Are you okay?"

He heard movement behind the door and pulled back as the door opened slightly. Her slender figure showing as she opened the door completely offering him to come in.

He took a quick look to her room; it was neatly decorated, with a small table and a couple of chairs on one corner and a large circular bed on the other side of the room.

Shyvana offered him a seat as she too sat in front of him.

He also gave her a quick look; she was still wearing her armor. And could tell by her eyes that she had been crying.

After settling in he started. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong back there. I did not mean to upset you."

Shyvana looked surprised and then let out a small chuckle. "On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing. Leaving you without any explanation on the bar, that was very rude of me."

"Then why did you left?" he asked curiously.

"I was happy." She admitted getting up and walking to the window. "During my time here I have participated in matches with many champions, but mostly because they are curious about me, and they discard me as quickly as they chose me. I thought it would be the same with you. But you kept choosing me, and it made me very happy." The last part came out between sobbing.

She took a moment to regains her composure. "I was alone, no one talked to me or spent any time with me, I'm different, and that pushes people away."

The summer stood and walked towards her, placing his hand softly on her shoulders making her turn around in surprise.

"And that's what makes you special." He said embracing her in a tight hug.

Shyvana lifted her head, string directly at the summoner's eyes, getting closer, until their lips touched, their tongues fighting for dominance, until Shyvana pulled back to regain her breath, she pushed the summoned to her bed.

He lied there as she removed her armor, first the chest piece, removing it and letting it fall with a loud thud, revealing her chest and breasts. Then she removed her boots, shin guards and pants. Her naked figure stood beside the bed, her intense red hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned on top of the summoner.

She started to remove the summoner's clothing, leaving him only in his under wear.

He started to slowly kiss her neck, positioning himself on top of her, the soft kissed made Shyvana's skin crawl, he moved down to her chest, taking one of the nipples on his mouth sucking lightly on it, getting moans in response. Using his hand he started to fondle the other breast as he drew small circles around the nipples, taking his time with each of them.

Shyvana bit her lower lip as the summoner moved further down licking her belly and pelvis, planting soft kissed on her soft skin.

Slipping one of his hands under her panties he noticed that they were already soaking wet, he moved his finger teasingly, making her groan. He licked her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, making her moan louder, sweat started to form on her forehead and chest as the waves of pleasure started to run through her entire body.

With a quick movement the summoner removed the panties, and started to lick the glistening juices that were pouring out of her, his tongue moving up and down through her slit, he teased her clit with his finger, making her shift as the pleasure augmented.

He stopped and started to make his was back up, licking her belly and breasts, her collarbone and neck until he reached her soft lips. Their mouths melted as their tongues twirled, neither of them giving in as they struggled for dominance, Shyvana wrapped her slender legs around him, and shifted her weight, positioning herself above him, the move caught him by surprise, allowing her to explore his mouth. Her tongue seemed to want to know everything as it licked each of his tooth one by one.

They separated taking full breaths; she smiled as she kissed him like he did before, going from his neck to his chest and further to his pelvis. She could see his manhood though the fabric of his underwear, pulling it off the large member erected proudly before her. Taking the member between her hands, she licked the tip teasingly, making small circles with her tongue before putting it all inside her mouth, a soft moan escaping his mouth as his finger moved through her hair.

Each lick sent shiver though his body, the waves of pleasure though him. The moans seemed to encourage Shyvana to do it faster.

"Shyvana…" the summoner moaned, making her go even faster.

He reached his climax, releasing his seed inside her mouth. Shyvana then did something he did not expected. Instead of swallowing she stood and pulled him closed to her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirling inside her mouth, he could taste his own cum. Shyvanna pulled her body closer to his, her womanhood rubbing against his member with moan of pleasure. Finally they separated, the cum leaving a trail from their mouths. Shyvana smiled playfully, kissing him softly as she grinded his member.

She pushed him back on the bed, she positioned over him, grabbing his dick she introduced it into her with a loud moan, she started to ride him, moving up and down, feeling his member rub on the inside of her walls, her hips quickly finding a rhythm, the summoned reached fore her breasts, they seemed to shine because of the sweat, he started to fondle them, pinching the nipples playfully making her partner moan in pleasure, which only made him harder.

Shyvana pulled the dick out kissing the summoner. He turned her around, moving behind her, raising her rear, rubbing his dick unto her before going back in.

He delivered quick strokes, making her moan every time he thrusted, her juicing dripping on the sheets of the bed as the half dragon moaned uncontrollably.

Pulling back out he turned her around, and grabbing her hips he pulled he closer, putting his dick back inside her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Shyvana was losing control, her body shivered from the pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around the summoner's waist as her back arched, her mouth was left agape, no sound came out of her any more, the pleasure had take over completely. Her irregular breathing, made her breast go up and down as the force of the thrusts shook them.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

"I- I'm gonna- " Was all she managed to say before a final wave of pleasure engulfed her, her back arched completely as she released a long and loud moan, which was more like the roar of a dragon.

Her walls tightening around the summoner's manhood, gave him the last stimuli he needed, and he released his seed into her with a load moan.

Shyvana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, her breasts pressing against his chest, her breathing returning to normal, as well as his.

Neither of them said nothing after that, they only lied in bed holding each other until they passed out from the exhaustion.


	7. New Moon

"Here I bought you this." The summoner said, handing a small wooden box to Diana, whom was seated in front of him, trying to figure out how on earth one eats ribs without making a complete mess.

Diana looked carefully at the box, small, it fitted perfectly on her hand; it was made with pale wood and ebony. She opened it carefully, and smiled at the sight if its contents. Inside rested a small silver necklace that depicted all the stages of the moon.

Diana looked at the summoner curiously.

"You know, I was walking around and I just…" the rest of his sentence was nothing but senseless mumbling.

Diana laughed and picked the necklace out of the box. "Help me put it on." She asked, reaching for her hair, uncovering her neck.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." She laughed.

The summoner walked around the table and put on her necklace. She smiled at him. "So really." She started. "Why did you buy this? It must have cost a small fortune."

He simply shrugged. "I just though you were worth it that's all."

Diana felt her cheeks blushing. They finished their meals in relative silence. But not the usual awkward silence one would expect on a first date. They didn't need to say anything, because there was nothing to say.

They walked out of the restaurant; the moon was hovering above them. Diana stopped and gazed at the silver orb and returned her gaze at his summoner.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Actually I have to get some sleep. I have a match early in the morning." He apologized.

"Your birthday is this week isn't it?" Diana asked, standing closed to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It is…why?"

"Well…" She started. "I just though that I needed to repay you for this." She grabbed her new necklace, and pulls it over her shirt, for him to see.

"All right." He laughed. "I'll wait anxiously."

She lifted her head and he stared at her silver eyes, reaching with his hand he caressed her cheek, and kissed her.

* * *

There was a knock on the door; Diana barely heard it from behind the bathroom door. "Come in.," she said.

The summoner slowly pushed the door open peeking inside; Diana was nowhere to be seen.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a minute."

The summoner took off his robe, placing it on one of the chairs in the room and sat on the small couch on the opposite side of the room.

Diana could hear her heart pounding on her chest as she stared at her reflection on the foggy mirror. The heat of the bathroom was making her sweat lightly. Her skin was shiny as beads of water ran down her back and face.

She opened the door and walked out.

"Hey, I was wondering if we coul-"

Diana did not let him finish; she nimbly approached him sat on top of him, pulling him closer to her and connecting her lips with his, slipping her tongue into the summoner's mouth, he offered no resistance as he embraced her, running his hands around her back and down to her hips, pulling her even closer. He broke apart the kiss, moving his mouth down to her neck, biting softly her smooth skin. Her scent was intoxicating, he licked her neck all the way back to her lips, kissing her again.

She pushed him over the couch and removed his shirt and pants quickly enough, and laid over him again, she pressed her body against his.

He moved his hands over her body, slowly caressing her back; he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest as she moved her body, his cock rubbing gently against her leg.

For a moment they just laid there, she took a deep breath and positioned properly over him, he helped him into her, and with a soft moan she lowered her hips. She waited a few second before putting his full length into her, she made wide circles with her hips, raising her arms above her head as she moaned, her ragged breath more apparent now, her body slowly started to sweat, giving her body a sort of shine.

She continued to move, up and down, pressing one hand against his chest, she felt the fire between her legs spreading over her body; she closed her eyes, focusing solely on the pleasure that slowly invaded her. Her hands fell on both sides of the summoner's head, her hips moved more aggressively, harder as she kissed him softly, moaning into his mouth, as her mind was slowly fading away.

He pushed his hips harder, with strong and steady strokes, he shifted his weight so he ended up on top of her, he grabbed her breasts, gently fondling them in small circles, pinching her nipples between his fingers, making her moan even louder, he gently moved her arms over her head, he looked at her and smiled.

He firmly grabbed her hips, and entered again. He did it slowly, gently moving in and out of her, teasing her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him; she pulled him closer to her. He took that as an invitation to do it faster, and he did, putting his hands on her sides he started to fuck her harder, moans escaped her lips, as he back arched by the fire that burned within her.

As he moved inside her he saw her breasts bounce with each thrust. He body was twitching at his touch, he leaned forward, kissing her, her hot breath invaded his mouth, along with her tongue, that quickly gained access to his mouth, fighting against his.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him against her. Her body was out of her control; her moans were loud and wild.

He was about to finish, he could feel it, he pushed harder against her, her inner muscles giving him the last stimuli he needed, with a soft groan he released him load into her, Diana's back arched from the pleasure.

He pulled his cock out, as cum oozed out of her, she was still trying to control her breathing, as her chest moved up and down.

He let himself fall besides her, pulling her closer for a kiss, she smiled and returned the gestures, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**This was a request, hope you liked it. :)**


	8. Roommates Pt1

**This one features our beloved Nine-Tailed Fox and some lucky guy...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"They kicked you out?" Ahri exclaimed, jumping on her feet.

"Well, no money means no rent, no rent means no home." he shrugged calmly. "I'll have to move my things out of the apartment by noon.

"Why did they kick you out?"

"Well, I really have not been winning too much these last few months, you don't win, and they don't pay you and like I said, no money…" he sighed. "You champions have it good, they give you housing regardless of wins or loses, we, summoners, are not so lucky."

"What are you going to do now?" The fox girl asked, genuinely worried.

He shrugged again, he really did not had many friends, the few people he knew, he didn't felt comfortable enough to ask them if stay with them, thinking bout it, he really had no friends, other than Ahri he was pretty much alone.

"I guess, I'll sleep on the station tonight and, I'll see if I can get a part time job and work a few strategies for my future matches."

Ahri stood in front of him thoughtful and sat besides him again. "Well… you can stay with me, until you get back on your feet."

"Nah" he replied. "I could not ask you that. I don't really like to be a burden to people, I will pull my own weight, like I've always have."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look. "I won't let you sleep on the station. You will come with me, even if I have to drag your sorry ass myself."

He looked at her and sighed, defeated. "Well, I still have some money of my last pay, at least let me buy dinner."

Ahri giggled and nodded. "Good, I'll see you tonight then."

…

He made his way back, carrying his two large bags, and a box with the few food he managed to afford with the money he had left.

He approached the large building where the Ionian champions stayed; she pushed the large door and headed to Ahri's room. Night was close, the last remnants of light quickly fading away in giving way to the dark blue sky.

He entered the main hall, and noticed the distinct Ionian decoration; there were a few paintings on the walls and a banner with the Ionian Crest on the back of the room.

He noticed Jax and Karma talking near the bar that was on the other side of the room, but he ignored them and continued to the room.

The place had a calming aura; the halls were lit with small floating lights. He knocked at Ahri's door, and heard her voice from the other side.

"It's me." He said

"Shit… damn." He heard. He could hear her moving inside, but he preferred no to say anything, he was a guest after all. After a few minutes he heard her unlocking the door.

"Sorry, you caught me… well, never mind. Come in."

He awkwardly dragged his bags inside. Eyeing Ahri subtly, she had a red bathrobe over her body, but she kept it open, he noticed her black underwear, he placed the bags beside the door.

Ahri closed the door softly and nimbly jumped over him and closing the bathroom door too.

"You want to eat while it's still hot?" he asked placing the bags of food on the table beside the window.

"What did you got?" Ahri asked, sitting on the chair, looking at the brown bags curiously.

"Well, since I'm broke..." He said calmly. "I was not able to buy any fancy food, like the one you like, so I don't know if you'll like it."

Ahri pouted at his remark. "Just because I like fancy food doesn't mean I won't like what you bought."

"We'll see." He laughed,

"Don't you trust me?" she asked, leaning on the bed, while he pulled out several packages.

He shrugged, and handed her the dinner.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad… if you can ignore, the texture, and the obscene amount of grease." Ahri said throwing the bags to the trash.

He looked at her for a moment.

"I did not said that I didn't liked it, it was…different." She clarified.

He chuckled and looked at the room

"So do I have to sleep on the floor?" he said stretching his back.

Ahri was taken aback. "Uh… no, I mean the bed is big enough for both of us."

He raised an eyebrow.

Ahri pouted and raised her hand to her chest. "I promise not to sexually assault you while you sleep."

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other. And then they laughed.

"Alright. What side do you sleep on?" Ahri jumped to the bed, claiming the right side for her.

"I was planning on sleeping early, I want to get up at first light."

She crossed her arms, "well I don't usually sleep this early, but I guess I can do it."

He nodded and headed to the bathroom, and Ahri jumped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"To get changed" he asked, showing him his clothes.

"Let me fix the bathroom…I uh, left a mess earlier."

He nodded and let her get inside.

After a few minutes she came out and he was able to change.

She hanged her bathrobe, turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

He felt something moving beside him, he slowly regained his consciousness, still, he was sleepy and stayed in position trying to get back to sleep, he heard, however a soft moaning behind him.

Trying to focus on the noise he waited, there was movement and noise behind him, his eyes widened when he slowly realized what was happening. Was Ahri…

He stayed in the same position, doing his best to look as if he were asleep, but should he pretend to be sleeping or tell her that he was awake?

* * *

Ahri's left hand fondled her breast softly, while rubbing her dildo between her legs, letting out a soft moan in response, her legs opened up, she pressed the tip of her toy into her, shifting her body in response, her hips moved in wide circles, matching the rhythm of her wrist, her tails were tightly wrapped around her body, she pinched her nipple twisting it slightly, a gasp escaped and the fox girl bit her lips softly to avoid moaning loudly, her hand continued to move, lighting a fire between her legs, a fire that was quickly spreading across her body.

As she continued to pleasure herself, her body was being slowly covered by sweat, her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath, her long, smooth legs shifting with the electricity that ran though her.

One of her tails wrapped itself along her leg, the tip tickling against her moist entrance. Putting her toy away she brought her hand to her mouth, slowly licking her fingers, before taking in all five digits, and moved her hand own to her womanhood, her body shivered as one of her fingers traced the outer edges of her opening, a small drip flowing from within, by then she was panting, drops of sweat sliding down the skin of her neck and breasts.

She took her hand back to her mouth; taking in her own essence, gasping as she imagined it was the taste of someone else. Her free hand found its way to her breasts. The fox let out a breathy moan as her hand fondled and massaged, her fingers finding and pinching softly her hard nipple. Ahri's right hand fingers moved inside her mouth, moistened with her saliva, occasionally she sucked each finger individually taking any juices still clinging to her smooth skin.

Extracting the hand from her mouth, she positioned it below, pushing her index and middle finger into her, she turned her head to the side, her foxy ears twitching in response of the so wanted stimulation between her legs. She caressed her inner walls with wriggling circular motions. She bit down her lip to avoid moaning too loud and waking her guest.

She swallowed a groan as she pinched her nipple, and the hand between her legs continued to stimulate with intensity.

She quickened her movements, adding another finger into herself. Her fingers were sticky from the inner juiced that trickled down.

Her back arched with every movement of her fingers, her brought her hand back to her mouth, and sucked her own taste. Her eyes were closed as the moans escaped her lips.

She repeated the process; her left hand took turns with each breast, squeezing tightly each one before going to the other, her tails coiled around her body, tightening with each wave of pleasure that coursed though her body.

Her breathe quickened, she could feel her heart pounding on her chest and ears, her movements became more vigorous, fingering in a desperate way, her digits caressing her clitoris as her muffled moans became louder with the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her senses.

Ahri's entire body trembled in ecstasy, biting down on her pillow to muffle most of her groans as she felt her climax approach her, her back arched, her round soft breast rising and falling with each breath she took.

Her entire body was covered in a sheeny layer of sweat, she turned her head and licked her shoulder, taking her salty taste, feeling the intense heat burning bright within her. She kept her hand in her warm insides, dismissing how wet the sheets below her. And continued to savagely move her fingers.

She felt a bolt of pleasure shoot out, as she moved her fingers inside, making her curl up into a ball, unable to hold the moan inside he pushed her face into the pillow, but she did not stopped, she increased the rhythm of her hand within her, echoing the sound of her own flesh.

She felt the warm sensation all over her body the roaring inferno that had built up inside of her was about to explode, she felt the muscles around her nether region fluctuating, she gasped loudly, arching her back upwards, pushing her chest outwards. Her left hand squeezed her breast hard, catching her nipple between her fingers, applying extra pressure, pinching it until it numbed. Her right hand continued its movements, her thumb applying pressure onto her clitoris. This finally took her over the edge. The inferno within her exploded, and for a brief moment, Ahri was completely engulfed by the sensation, for that split second, everything disappeared, her eyes shot open, an abrupt intake of air, holding it as her body twitched.

And then it all came out. A hot stickiness covered her hand; her cum shot forwards, spraying the inside of her thighs and the bed, the crystalline substance still flowing out of her, soaking the sheets.

She released her breath; she could still feel the pulses of pleasure coursing her sweat-soaked body. Her tails slowly uncoiled, spreading open once again over the bed, one of them fell over his roommate's shoulder, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed.

Luckily it appeared he was unaware of what happened, though perhaps it would have been more exiting.

Ahri lifted her right hand, sucking the remains of her juices. She shifted her weight slowly, noticing her companion shifting on the bed. She nimbly jumped around the room, heading to the bathroom, and ran the water, to bathe herself.

* * *

He was still unable to move, that had been…unexpected, and he slowly moved his hand to where Ahri had just lain, quickly retracting when he felt the wet sheets.

He brought his hand closer to his face; he softly licked his finger, taking in Ahri's taste.

He shifted his body, trying his best to ignore the raging boner he had. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he, for some reason felt that he needed a bath.

* * *

**Ho Ho Ho, hope you guys, and gals enjoyed it.**

**I think this will be a three part series... but who knows... I have ideas...**

**As always I ask you to leave a review, tell me what you though good, bad, meh.**

**Take care.**

**-XY**


	9. Melting Ice

They had finally stopped to make camp, Sejuani had wanted to make as much progress as they could before stopping, the scouts found a good spot between two mountains, a perfect place to take refuge from the intense snowstorms that assaulted the surroundings during the night. And better yet, they found caves with thermal waters.

Along the company of the Winter's Claw was a summoner that was to live among them for a year, in order to finish a book about the Freljord, Sejuani had reluctantly agreed, making clear that she was not going to be held responsible if he died during that time.

That had been six months ago, he quickly got used to the harsh routines they performed, and slowly managed to endure the freezing temperatures, regardless of that, he was really enjoying his stay with them.

Despite the harshness they endured daily they were nice to each other, most of the time, but even if disagreements ended up in a fist fight they continued like nothing happened after that, they were a family, each member had a job that no matter how insignificant it was, helped the whole group.

He walked outside his tent, and noticed the torches were being lit on the perimeter of the encampment, he headed to the caves, he really wanted to take a bath, the navigated through the camp, making his way to the entrance, the moment he entered he felt the hot vapor around him, taking a deep breath he felt it inside his lungs. He continued, walking a bit deeper, when he heard Sejuani's voice, as well as two others.

He continued regardless, he learned long ago that what mattered within them was strength and nothing more, if Sejuani told him to leave, he would do it and return later, if she said nothing, then he would stay. Rather simple.

"Ah, the infamous scholar." Sejuani said when she noticed him walking to the pool beside the one she and the other girls were in. "I wanted to talk to you, come on, get in. Leave us." She said to the other girls in a calm but stern voice. Immediately the girls walked out and left, he felt a knot on his throat.

He removed his clothes and got in, exhaling loudly when he felt the hot water. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Breathing in the hot vapor that rose from the pool. He turned to look at her; she was doing the same thing, leaning against the smooth rock, her breasts going up and down with each breath, though the water mostly covered them.

"We haven't had time to talk since you joined us, have we?" She said, probably sensing he was staring at her.

"Not really." He answered truthfully.

"So, what do you think about us?" she asked him, turning her head slightly to have him in her line of sight.

"Well honestly, I kind of expected you would be all, you know…barbaric."

"Huh" she said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I can't express how glad I am to have been wrong about it, in fact you're all quite the opposite. You may not say it but you all care for one another." He said.

"Well said." She smiled. "If you were so worried that we were going to be assholes, then why did you asked to be with us instead of… let's say the Avarosan, they're freljordians, just like us."

"Well…" he said. "You're more interesting." He laughed.

"How so?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmm, well, I heard about what you did when Ashe offered you a peace offering. That was, surprising, you not only rejected the gift, you burned it down. You guys value strength, the Avarosan, well, if a real army attacked, most of them wouldn't survive, while here, most of you would… I really don't know if I am making sense. I just feel that, well, despite any shortcomings, you always get stronger, learn, adapt, and prevail, and that's what matter isn't it?"

He did not noticed but a sly smile painted across Sejuani's lips.

"…My mother is freljordian, and after I joined the League I wanted to learn more about Freljord, but there is no information about you or the Winter's Claw anywhere, so I though about joining you for a while, become stronger and maybe learn a few new skills and be able to finish my research.

"Despite the constant dangers?" she asked.

"What is life without a bit of danger?" he said shrugging.

"You're interesting." She said finally, moving closer to him. "

Her sudden move took him by surprise, she positioned over him, pressing her naked body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt his face reddening, luckily because of the warm it was likely she did not noticed.

Her legs held him firmly on his sides.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked with a sultry voice, breathing next his ear. " I wouldn't think so, considering that you seem pretty exited down there." She told him, clearly teasing him.

He was speechless; indeed his member was quick to react at the feeling of her naked skin against his.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against his, her warm tongue pushing into his mouth with soft moans. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest as her hips danced over his erect member.

His hands laced around her waist, going up her back, pulling her closer to him. She broke the kiss and playfully bit his neck and shoulders.

He gently pulled her head back, and reconnected their lips, biting her lower lip as she held his face with her hands.

He still had a firm hold of her body, moving his hands down her legs.

She pressed her hips against his member using her hand to guide him into her, lowering her body into his eager cock with a muffled groan.

Her body twitched and a silent moan escaped her lips when he entered, but she stayed still for a few moments, pushing her body tighter against his as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

Her body tightened with the movement of her hips, she was in control, and she liked it. She pushed her hips harder, enjoying the summoner's reaction at the sudden change of pace.

That almost took him to the limit, he could feel the end getting near, but as sudden as the pacing fastened she stopped and moved away.

Confused, he looked at her get out of the pool.

"Meet me in my tent later tonight, we'll…continue." She said biting her lower lip, winking her eyes at him.

He had not noticed another bunch of people heading to the warm waters. He exhaled and grabbed his stuff.

* * *

He walked around the camp, heading for Sejuani's tent near the base of the mountain. Easy to find, it was simply the largest tent around, that, and the fact that Bristle was laying in front of the entrance.

As soon as he got near the large war boar got up and growled. He titled his head smelling him and then licked his face.

"Good Bristle." He said nervously patting the large beast in the head and headed inside.

He announced himself while he entered; the inside was warmer than the outside. The tent was a large circle, on one side was a bunch of furs piled together to form a sort of matt, probably where she slept, her large bola was lying beside them other than that, there we a few things scattered on the floor, on the center was a bonfire with a pot over it, sitting beside the fire was Sejuani, she was wearing nothing but an improvised trousers made of patches of fur held in place by a strip of leather that circled her hips and a make-shift bra that just covered her nipples.

She raised her head, looking towards him; she nodded and made a gesture that invited him inside and returned her attention to mending her armor. With hesitant steps he made his way towards her, sitting in front of her, next to the warm fire.

There was strange sense of serenity inside the tent; the only noise was that of the cracking of the wood, he couldn't help but gaze at Sejuani, her curvy body, toned with muscle, her short silver hair was loose as it fell over her shoulders, his gaze moved down to her beautiful, long legs, her soft skin reflecting the light of the fire with an orange hue, he noticed the scars that adorned her figure.

"Are you going to keep staring?" she said.

He almost jumped when she spoke up. "Just give me a few more seconds."

She laughed and stood, " You can stare all you want, but wouldn't you enjoyed it more if you were closer?" she said, walking towards him, pushing him on his back, climbing on top of him, pressing her lips against his with so much intensity it hurt. Her tongue pushed it's way inside his, as they wrestled and twirled she let out soft moans into his mouth, breaking apart for air every so often.

Finally their faces separated, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva. She crawled up, situating her entrance in front of his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, sucking the precious juices that flowed out of her, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, exploring her warm wet entrance as moans of pleasure flew out of her mouth.

Sejuani pressed her womanhood against his mouth, with soft movements she started to feel her climax approaching, it was something she had never experienced before, she breath became irregular, her whole body contracted with the continuous waves of pleasure that coursed her body, she leaned forward, moaning loudly as her inner muscles contracted a final time, shooting out her fluids into the summoner's mouth, her gladly took as much as her could.

With ragged breaths she positioned again on top of him. "That was good." She said kissing him. "But now I want the real thing."

She removed his pants and trousers form the summoner, and stroke his raging boner a few timer, squeezing his cock firmly, getting moans from the summoner. She sat over him, lowering her body she moaned softly feeling the tip of his member pressing against her entrance, she continued until his full length was inside of her, her hips started to move in wide circles, thrusting herself into him, his hands went straight to her hips, but in a quick motion she pushed them over his head.

"No touching yet, darling." She moaned, exhaling in pleasure, feeling his hard member rubbing her inner walls with each stroke. Each moan louder than the other.

The summoner could only watch as Sejuani's body danced over him, her round breasts, bounced with the rhythm of each stroke.

She raised her hands over her head, letting out a loud groan; small beads of sweat began to from on her body sliding down with the movements of her body. She continued the motions, feeling a warm sensation spreading within her. She lean forward, slamming her hips against his, filling the tent with the sound of flesh against flesh and passionate moans and laughs. Her breath was irregular and ragged; her hands grabbed his face and pulled it towards her, forcing her tongue inside, moaning into his mouth. She felt the warmth inside her spreading; feeling her climax near she increased the intensity of her trusts.

He could not take it. The smell of her hair, her skin, her sweat, it was making him crazy. Even with the fur strip covering her chest he could feel her hard nipples against his chest. He pushed her tongue out and into her mouth and feeling the end nearing he laced his hand around her waist, forcing one last powerful thrust and released his seed.

Sejuani broke apart the kiss. And helped him sit down, without a word he ripped her fur bra from her body and went straight for her nipples, using his left hand to massage and pinch her nipple while sucking the other. Sejuani let out moans of pleasure. His free hand found its way under her trousers, feeling the warmth and wetness as he pushed his fingers inside making her moan more profusely.

Slowly he pushed her on her back, and positioned on top of her, he removed her trousers from her body and gazed at her wet entrance. His cock was already erect and throbbing. She smiled at him and opened her legs inviting him to take her.

Happily he obliged, pushing his member into her in a quick motion, feeling the pleasure of her inner wall rubbing against his cock. Likewise, Sejuani let out a moan, feeling his whole length moving inside of her. His motions were fast and strong, he run her hands thorough her body, he took great pleasure in feeling her, his hands locked on her hips and pushed harder into her, her juices were bursting out with each stroke and his eyes fixed on her breasts bouncing.

He leaned over her, and placed her hands around his neck, pulling her up into a sitting position over his cock. His hands wrapped tightly around her body, as he trusted into her. Sejuani's legs and arms did the same, locking behind his neck and waist, feeling the inferno within her breaking loose, she arched her back and squealed feeling his cock going even deeper. She was loosing control and she was about to cum again, her inner walls tightened around his cock, squeezing it he gave a few last strokes and released his seed into her. The whole tent filled with groans of pleasure from both Sejuani and the summoner, and suddenly a surge of warm juices spilled out of her, mixing with his. Her crotch was wet and sticky as he pulled out his cock from her, but she stopped him. She lay on her back, with him lying on top.

"Let's just stay like this." She whispered. He nodded and gave her a soft kiss, biting gently her lower lip.

* * *

Yay, writing again.


	10. A lovely night

**Im back with another one-shot. This time including everyone's favorite fox-girl, a very sexy ninja and a lucky guy that just happens to be good with cards.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the weekend at last, all the summoners and champions were getting ready for two days of rest, some even arranged a night of poker in the main hall, not many were going, as most had made their own plans.

But this particular summoner, decided to check it out, he was fairly new at the league, well, he had just finished his first year, but he was still struggling to make friends, that was the opportunity to get to know some champions a little bit better. He went to his chambers and changed to more comfortable clothes and headed to the main hall.

He opened the door and found several champions sitting around a large round table, laughing and drinking. Others were sitting on the tables around it, not interested in gambling, instead focusing on their food and drinks. More than summoners were there too. As the night advanced, several champions and summoners started to leave.

This gave him a chance to try his luck in the poker table, by the time he sat there, only four other champions were still playing: Yasuo, Leona, Akali and Ahri.

The continued into the late night, the champions were hitting the booze hard, and all of them, except Yasuo, seemed a little bit too happy, it was then that Akali came up with an interesting proposal.

"Say, how do you guys feel about strip poker." She asked.

Ahri giggled softly, clearly approving the idea. Yasuo rolled his eyes and left the table without a word and Leona awkwardly finished her beer and left.

He, however, was fairly confident of his skills so decided to stay, after all, there was nobody else there and chances of somebody arriving that late at night were almost zero.

The game went on, he was forced to remove several pieces of clothing though he was not doing as bad as the other two, he had participated in a few poker tournaments, so he knew when to play safe and when he should go in, he continued to examine the faces of the other two women.

His opponents on the other side were not doing so good, Akali was down to her underwear, sitting cross-legged and leaning on the table holding her cards close to her face. Ahri had her chest exposed but still had her lower underwear on, clearly not caring too much about the whole deal.

As the drunkenness level increased so increased the craziness.

"Yo." Akali mumbled. "We are all adults here right?" she said. He felt a knot on his stomach.

"How about this… last round, all or nothing, the two losers become the slaves of the winner for the rest of the night."

"Slaves you say?" Ahri said covering her smile with the back of her hand.

He looked at his cards and smiled. He pushed in the rest of his chips to the center of the table.

"Good." Akali smirked. Doing the same.

Ahri pushed her chips too.

* * *

"How?" Akali mumbled. "That's doesn't seem possible."

"Looks like the new guy takes the gold…or in this case us." Ahri commented, winking.

"Fine" she said rather annoyed. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"I've got a few ideas." He replied smirking. "Thought we can't use my room." He said raising his eyebrow.

"We can go to my room." Ahri proposed jumping to her feet and getting her clothes from the ground, covering herself properly.

"Let's get this over with." Akali replied following the fox's example and getting dressed, and heading to the door, following the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"This was your idea." The summoner reminded the annoyed Ionian as she walked towards the door.

She just growled.

* * *

Ahri's room was very well decorated, a small desk as lying just in front of the window. A door led to the bathroom and a large bed was in front of said door, the four posts on each corner was at least a meter tall, engraved with carving depicting Ahri's life, from being a fox, to arriving at the Institute.

"Alright girls, remove your clothes."

Ahri jumped to her bed and removed her clothes, in one swift movement, lying on her back, legs crossed and her arms raised over her head.

"You don't loose time, do you?" Akali said scratching her head.

"What?" Ahri asked sitting properly. "Something wrong?"

Akali shrugged and took off her clothing, sitting awkwardly on the bed keeping her legs closed.

He sat between the two beautiful girls. His eyes moved towards Akali, examining her figure and noticing the scars on her body.

"Do you want me to begin?" the fox-girl asked, interrupting his thoughts, not wasting any time, her hands moved around his body, helping him remove his shirt and un-clipping his pants.

Her small hands went under his trousers. A smile grew on her face, feeling his manhood growing under her touch. She giggled and kissed his neck, pulling him slowly closer to her.

"Now what?" she asked.

The summoner shrugged.

Ahri pouted. "Well that's no fun. We're your slaves remember? You've got to tell us what to do."

"Right." The summoner looked at the two girls, he felt his heart racing. He stared at them for a few seconds, and a smile plastered on his face. "Some eye-candy first." He said. "I want you two to make out."

Akali sighed and pushed the summoner out of her way. Pulling Ahri by her arm and leaning to kiss her. Unexpected for both of them, Akali seemed quite into it. Immediately pushing her tongue into Ahri's mouth.

Ahri's skin was soft and smooth and warm, Akali's hands moved down her back, to her hips and back up, squeezing her soft breast, earning a soft moan from the fox.

Ahri wrapped her arms and legs around her body; she let out a soft moan, while Akali's lips moved down her neck to her chest and breasts.

Akali squeezed softly the fox's breast while she playfully bit her lower lip, taking in Ahri's scent.

As ashamed as she was from admitting it, Akali was enjoying it.

Ahri pressed her body against the brunette, forcing the ninja's tongue back to her mouth, and tilting her head she inserted hers, making sure to leave no space unexplored. The soft tongue licked softly every tooth before colliding with Akali's, twirling as they struggle for control.

"You're free to do as you like." The summoner told them. "I'm enjoying the show so far."

Akali pushed Ahri on her back and continued the assault. Over them the summoner was observing them with close attention.

Without any comment both women moved closer to each other, Akali's hands moved to the fox-girl's nether regions, rubbing her finger softly between her folds. She separated her lips to take a breath, their mouths still connected by a thin strand of saliva.

Ahri's hands moved to the brunette's body, groping her breasts and pushing her, so she lay on her back and. Ahri quickly pressed her lips against hers and started to move down, planting small kisses along her jawline and neck.

Akali moaned softly as she felt the fox's warm breath against her skin, the touch of her hands along her body, she felt her tongue licking her neck and collarbone, while her small hands expertly fondled her mounds, squeezing her hard nipples between her fingers.

A louder moan escaped her mouth when Ahri started to suck her tit. Nibbling playfully while her other hand moved further down. With a quick glance, their eyes connected, Akali's penetrating eyes, against Ahri's beautiful yellow orbs, filled with lust and mischief.

Akali's body tightened when she felt Ahri's fingers between her fold, moving slowly up and down, lubricating the tip of her fingers with the crystalline fluid that poured out of the ninja.

Ahri's assault was restless. Her mouth sucking hard at her nipples, she pressed her face between her breasts, inhaling her scent, licking her soft, smooth skin, and quickly returning her attention to the two large mounds on her chest.

Akali, moved her hand slowly, aiming for Ahri's womanhood, stretching her arm, using her middle and ring fingers to rub them against her wet shaft. Ahri let out a playful moan, a moan that made Akali feel even more lustful.

She moved her fingers into her, curling them inside, and pulling towards her, Ahri 's body leaned towards her in reaction, she pressed her soft pink lips against hers, using her free hand to softly massage her foxy ears, earning a pleasant reaction as she savored Ahri's moans inside her mouth.

Ahri's hand was gaining speed as she rubbed her nether regions, looking to earn a loud moan from the ninja, but still, she resisted.

Ahri separated her lips from her, still moaning and smirking, she introduced her middle finger inside of the brunette, pushing slowly the tip, earing a soft muffled moan, and then pushing the rest inside.

Akali's body tightened, at Ahri's sudden move. She felt her long lithe finger curling inside of her, rubbing against her walls, fueling the fire of lust within her, her breasts moved up and down as she breathed loudly.

With a soft laugh Ahri pushed her ring finger inside, curling both her fingers, pushing them further inside earning another burst of juices from her.

A loud moan escaped her mouth when she felt Ahri rub her clit, and her fingers curling inside her warm moist flesh.

Ahri's hand continued to move with practiced expertise, covered by a warm layer of sticky liquid.

Continuing the assault, Ahri, began to nimbly push her fingers in and out of Akali's warm shaft, both of the fingers twisting and rubbing her inner walls, while her thumb presses down on her clit.

Akali felt her womanhood spurt out more of her juices, the sheet beneath her already soaked wet.

For a moment Ahri stopped, she pulled out her fingers, and led them to her mouth, gladly licking the sticky liquid from them, taking in Akali's essence with a soft moan as her eyes shifted from a golden yellow to bright pink and back.

Returning her attention to the helpless brunette, Ahri approached her womanhood again, this time she took one long slow lick from her, tasting the juices once again, and earning a moan from Akali.

Ahri, enjoying her reaction, licked again, and again, and again. She pressed her soft lips against her, pushing her tongue past her folds, stimulating more juices from her, which she gladly took.

Akali's body twitched, she felt Ahri's warm, raspy tongue inside of her, as well as her whole mouth sucking and nibbling her clit.

Unable to hold any longer Akali let out a loud moan, her hips pushed forward, she felt her inner walls tightening, while the inferno inside of her exploded, sending bolts of pleasure to every part of her body.

One of her hands clutched tightly to the sheets beneath her, while the other moved to Ahri's head, pushing her face into her, of course she didn't need that, she was not about to stop. Another groan left her mouth, as she felt her womanhood tightening to expunge her warm nectar form inside of her.

Closing her eyes, Akali's hand closed into a fist, pulling the fox's hair, as her toes curled and her back arched, pushing her chest out as she reached her orgasm, the juices coming out in small spurts.

But Ahri was not stopping, she was determined to push her to her absolute limit, and so she pushed her warm tongue further into her while her thumb gently pinched her clit.

Akali mouth was left agape as a moan was choked in her throat. The inferno broke loose, and escaped sending waves of pleasure and ecstasy through her body as her cum spurt out to cover Ahri's face and the already soaked sheet below.

Ahri stopped and rested her face on Akali's hips, looking up at her face, trying to see her eyes. Again their eyes connected, and Akali let out a nervous giggle. She examined Akali's exhausted body, covered with a thin layer of sweat, the beads sliding gently from the curves of her body. She took in her scent once more and smiled. Kissing her navel and moving slowly back up, pressing her face against her soft breasts and kissing her neck with lover's passion until she reached her lips once more, letting herself go as their tongues playfully twirled.

Ahri yelped loudly, the summoner wrapped his hand around her petite frame, slowly moving his hands over her body, running down her hips and to her voluptuous chest, squeezing the two large mounds for a moment. She let him explore her, she felt his warm breath on her neck as he licked her soft skin, kissing and sucking her shoulders, his hand reached one of her foxy ears, she moaned softly, feeling her ear being massaged, a chill ran down her spine, his other hand gently rubbed her southern region, rubbing small circles on her clit.

"That was good." He whispered into her ear. "I wonder what else you can do."

Her long tails wrapped around the summoner's body pulling him closer to her, she could feel his erect cock poking her back, but she had not urge to rush him, she was enjoying the brief foreplay that he was putting her through.

"I still have a few tricks left." She teased, fighting back the moan that built on her throat.

His hand grabbed her firmly from the hips, and he positioned her over him as he lay on his back, she leaned too, their skin rubbing together as she squirmed playfully over him, his restless hand fondling her breasts non-stop, occasionally moving down to her wet entrance.

"Show me."

He giggled teasingly, letting out soft moans, further arousing her male companion. His hard cock was pressing eagerly against her.

Thick beads of sweat were now rolling down her body; she opened her legs and reached for his cock with her hand. She teasingly rubbed her fingers on his tip, before guiding him into her.

"I want to taste you." He said with a grin.

Ahri took one look to his erect member, dripping with fluids. She smiled and bit her lower lip, aiming for a sultry look. Laying down over him, he felt her breast pressing against him and she presented her womanhood to him, while she gently stroked his cock, rubbing her finger on the wet tip.

She moaned as she felt his tongue beginning to taste her, with slow strokes he licked her wet shaft, letting the liquid fall into his mouth, savoring every bit of her.

All while the fox did the same, taking his member into her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue, and further pushing the whole length into her, while she moaned from the pleasure he inflicted in her.

She pulled her towards him, getting a firm grasp of her butt and squeezing her soft ass. She continued the ordeal feeling his member pulsing with each stroke she took; all the while he continued to play with her wet pussy.

Finally he reached his limit, releasing his load into her mouth. She tasted it, and continued to suck at his tip, leaving nothing behind; he let out a groan of pleasure, releasing another smaller load into her mouth. Ahri instinctively raised her head and swallowed the whole load.

He continued, however, still not satiated of her. Ahri's body shivered with pleasure. Gently but firmly he pushed her form him and laid over her, staring at her yellow orbs as she lustfully stared back, eager.

He leant forward, connecting his lips to hers, and pushing his tongue to her mouth. Ahri enjoyed her taste of him, their tongues dancing inside of their mouths and her arm wrapping tightly around his neck.

She separated from him, gasping for air, chuckling. His smell. It called for her. She moaned softly, feeling his lips against her skin, his warm breath, and his teeth. Playfully biting her neck, her shoulders.

Her body twitched, feeling his cock pressing against her entrance, she guided him inside, feeling his tip inside of her she moaned softly, pulling his face to hers. Locking their foreheads together as her breath quickening. He pushed further inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hand over his head intertwining her finger in his dark hair.

With a final push he was completely inside of her. Her hand closed tightly, pulling his hair. He winced and connected their lips together as he slowly pulled out and back in. Once. Twice.

Ahri moaned feeling him inside of her, his hands exploring her well endowed body, down her hips, to her long, toned legs, back up to her chest. He took a hold of her hands, pinning them over her head as he quickened his pace. Staring intently at her yellow eyes, filled with lust and pleasure. Moans escaped her throat, each thrust driving her closer to her breaking point.

His hot breath on her neck made her crazy. She leaned to kiss him, but her pulled back, always just out of her reach with a smug smile on his lips.

He released her wrists and firmly pulled her hips towards him, thrusting harder and making her yelp in surprise and pleasure.

Ahri closed her eyes, letting the pleasure fill her completely, her arms still rested limply over her head and her breasts shook up and down with each thrust.

"Hey, don't close your eyes." The summoner said. Leaning over hear, brushing away strands of hair from her face, softly caressing her cheek.

She did and looked deeply into his eyes. She blushed slightly and opened her mouth to apologize but he kissed her again. A quick pleasant kiss and he grinned.

"Now, let's continue." He looked over to where Akali was now sitting. Looking at her intently, her face a deep shade of red when she noticed he was looking at her.

He gestured her to come closer. "Make sure her mouth is kept busy." He instructed her, before pulling her towards him, kissing her softly, feeling her moist lips and her raspy tongue collide with him.

"Go on." He said waving his hand.

He turned his attention back to Ahri, pulling her against him. Harder. Faster.

Akali in turn, gently ran her fingers on Ahri's cheeks. Pressing her lips hard against hers. Tasting her as she moaned loudly into her mouth. Ahri's small hands pulled her hard against her locking their lips together.

Akali pulled back from her taking a deep breath. She positioned herself over the moaning fox and gasped when Ahri's warm tongue pressed against her pink folds.

The ninja leaned forward running one hand over Ahri's sweat-coated body.

The summoner reached out for Akali, groping her breasts with one hand, keeping a hold of Ahri with the other. He pulled her to him kissing her and Akali let a moan escape into him.

Akali's body shivered with pleasure, hot and eager. He moaned and turned his attention back to the moaning fox. He leaned forward, pushing Akali back. He trusted hard and steady, licking Akali's soft skin, kissing, sucking.

Ahri was barely paying attention. The pleasure building inside of her was roaring, eager to get out, she couldn't take it any longer. It was too much, his cock pushing against her, her inner walls tightened.

Her back arched, her toes curled and her nails dug into the mattress as she exploded with a loud moan that filled the room, her juiced spurted out of her.

The summoner pulled out. Shooting his load over Ahri's round breast. Running his hand all over her sweaty body, looking at her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He leaned and slid his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled back and turned his attention to Akali.

He positioned himself behind her. Pushing her face down on the mattress. His hands ran over his body. Her ass, hips, her well toned back and shoulders, he slid his hands to gropes her breasts, back to her hips and to her thighs.

He pressed his cock against her and her grunted, looking back at him, with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh do not worry, " he said squeezing her ass tightly. "This will be fun."

He slid his cock into her, slowly. Her body shivered and a groan escaped her lips. His hands held him tightly he trusted into her.

Her body shook up with pleasure. Feeling him inside of her, his hands holding her tightly, his breathing behind her ears as he leant over her. His lips pressed against the back of her neck, to her shoulders, and his hands. She moaned loudly, burying her face on the mattress, unconsciously lifting her hips higher to let him reach even deeper. His hand slid to her breasts, giving her a firm squeeze moving in a circular motion and it was driving her crazy.

He stared at her figure, as he trusted harder, faster. And Akali could do nothing but moan and pant as she tried to hold herself together.

She felt her muscles twitch with each powerful stroke, each driving her even closer to her limit.

He pressed his body tightly against hers, pinning her completely flat against the mattress. His hand pushing her hips down as he slowed down, letting her enjoy the brief change of pace.

He moved away from her and gently turned her around. Pulling Ahri closer and signaling her to position over the ninja.

Ahri giggled lustfully, eyeing the summoner and batting her lashes at him. She leaned forward and kissed the ninja playfully biting her lower lip, letting their bodies merge.

Summoner slid his cock into Akali once more, hard and fast he thrust into her, her moan muffled as Ahri took them eagerly, his hand caressed Ahri's perfect body.

He pulled out and slid into Ahri, making her yelp in surprise, her back arched and looked at him over her shoulders. Sweat sliding down her soft skin.

And Akali buried her face on her round breast, gently nibbling at her nipples.

They both took their turns, as he alternated between them every few strokes.

"Gods, yes." Ahri moaned.

Both of them were burning with pleasure. Moans and groans filled the room. And Akali felt her climax nearing. She cursed under her breath and reached for Ahri's nether region with her hand, sliding her fingers into her. Her limbs locked around Ahri as she moaned louder and louder feeling the summoner thrusting harder and harder she held Ahri tighly against her, he slowed down, and heard his ragged breath as he slid his cock deeper with a moan.

An unstoppable wave coursed through her body, breaking her will. She could not fight it any longer as she came, her toes curled and her back arched, pressing her chest against Ahri's.

She felt his cock slid out, and warmth against her tights. A smile tucked into her lips as the summoner collapsed beside them breathing heavily. Ahri slid to his other side, holding his arm tightly against her body.

"Did you enjoy it master?" Ahri asked, resting her chin against his shoulder.

He opened his mouth to answered when Akali did the same thing, holding him tightly.

"Or perhaps there is more you wish to do." Akali whispered to his ear.

Ahri gave him a fox's smile when she noticed his cock growing again and he smiled back.

"Well… the night is still young isn't it?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

**Any thoughts and comments are highly appreciated.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**-XYLag**


	11. A Night with the Sinister Blade

**Here comes another one-shot featuring everyone's (and by everyone I mean me) favorite redhead assassin.**

* * *

The streets of the institute were crowded, being the beginning of the holiday season many summoners were getting ready to go back to their homes or simply get away from the institute for a while.

As sad as it sounds, he really had nowhere to go, nor did he felt the need to go away from the institute, simply a week of pure, undiluted laziness would be enough to recharge and get ready for the ranked matches of the next week.

All his plans however, were foiled when none other than The Sinister Blade herself requested that he accompanied her for dinner at her apartment on the fancy part of the residential district, of course calling her invitation a request would be just a nice way of saying that if he left her waiting bad things would happen. He wondered why too. He'd been summoning her a lot lately. Probably just to get to know him?

And so the summoner wandered aimlessly though the streets, the crowd of fleeting summoners was thinning as the hours passed and as the sun started its descent, he decided that it was good time to make my way to Katarina`s home.

The walk was pleasant; the say had been warm, with a cool breeze blowing.

After a few minutes of walking and another few minutes of figuring out the right way. He reached his destination. And he had to admit that Katarina`s apartment was really something, and he was just looking at it from the outside.

He knocked nervously at the door, swallowing hard as he heard sharp steps behind the door, followed by the door unlocking.

The door opened and he had to admit, that he was stunned by what laid before his eyes, Katarina was wearing a crimson dress that almost matched her bright red hair tied neatly into a braid, falling over she bare shoulder and black heels. And those piercing emerald eyes, looking at him eagerly.

His eyes darted across her body, the tight red dress hugging the curves of her body, her creamy skin gleaming with the soft light, her bare shoulders and her long legs almost inviting him to touch her.

She gestured him to come inside, and it took him a few moments to register it, she chuckled as the summoner awkwardly entered. The smell of roses and perfume hit his nose almost immediately, followed by the sweet smell of roasted meat.

Kat took his arm and guided him to the dinning room, where the table was already set. A couple of glasses and a large bottle of wine were waiting, as well as the plated with the thick cuts of meat waiting to be eaten.

He sat in front of her, and noticed the bright emerald eyes studying him. And only then did he notice that he was still wearing my summoner robes.

"I'm sorry." he said after a while. "I should have known better and got better clothes."

Kat dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, I only decided to wear this at the last moment, I got it cheap and never really used it before. Seemed like a good opportunity."

He really doubted that what she considered cheap was the same for him. Still he could not complain, the dress hugged the curves of her body perfectly, hardly leaving something to the imagination.

"You are most likely wondering why I invited you." Katarina mused, pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a long sip from it.

A shrug. He did not wanted to admit it but he was terrified. Her eyes still fixed on him.

"You've been summoning me for the last three months. On all your matches, always me." I'm curious. She said with a smile.

"No real reason, really. You seemed…" I stopped looking for the right words.

Katarina sighed. "Please do not censor yourself, I get enough of it on the champion's common room."

The summoner shifted in his seas and swallowed. "You seemed harder to control, a challenge. I wanted to see if we could work as one. Like the Challengers do with their champions."

A full smile grew on her lips, and his heart skipped a beat. "See. Is it not better to speak the plain truth? You can relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you. This is simply a dinner between friends."

"We are friends?" the words blurted out before I though them through.

She looked surprised for a moment. Then she expression shifted shooting him a sultry look. "We can be more than that if you play your cards right." And winked at him.

He felt his face heating up. But cleared his throat and took a sip from the wine.

They did not spoke during dinner, he was still a bit nervous around her. But she seemed relaxed and overall nice. Though he noticed how she would stretch her neck with a wince and sigh after.

"Is something wrong with your neck?" he asked.

She raised her brows as if registering just now that he was still in the room with her.

"Yes. The doctor said that my muscles are tense because of stress. That I should stop stressing out. What a stupid advice, don't you think?"

He was going to say something but she continued.

"Sure, let me just throw away all my responsibilities and lose my job, my house, and live in a cardboard box drinking cheap beer until the stress is gone and loose everything I worked and stressed about for my whole life." She stopped talking and gave him a thoughtful look before chuckling. "Sorry, I'm prone to spontaneous ramblings."

He laughed. "You are not wrong though."

She raised her glass and drank.

"I- I can give you a massage in you like." He said almost as a whisper as if not wanting her to hear.

Somehow the Sinister Blade made out his word. "That would be great. Let's finish so we can move somewhere more…comfortable." She winked at him again.

Katarina led him to the master bedroom. Where she removed the heels with a heavy sigh. "I don't know how women can stay in these things for hours."

She threw herself on the bed. Face down, her back exposed, the dress held in place two thin lines of clothing, so thin they might snap if he tugged at them hard enough.

Her skin was gleaming with the soft light of the candles lit around the room. He reached to touch her, but jerked hi hand back, unsure of how to proceed.

"Climb up." Katarina said, noticing his indecision. "I could really use that massage."

He cleared his throat and climbed on top of her. Pressing his hands against her shoulders, and looked at the scars on her back, some thin lines probably years old, others were uncomfortably recent. His fingers ran across the lines, one by one and felt her muscles tens up with his touch.

"A mistake. All of them." She said, resting her head on her forearms.

"Did you repeated the mistakes?" he asked softly, pressing his thumbs against her shoulders in wide circles.

"No."

"Then it was a lesson learned." He continued kneading at her shoulders, pressing hard against her skin.

A smile tucked into Katarina's lips. "I guess you are right."

The tension on her muscles slowly faded as he continued his work on her body.

A soft moan escaped her lips. "Keep going." Her voice was even and relaxed.

His hands continued their work on Katarina's bare shoulders, her soft moans and groans were a clear sign she was enjoying his work.

His hand reached her neck pressing against the base of her skull, and moving down.

Her warm skin, her scent, her soft moans, it was giving him as much pleasure to him as his hands were giving her.

His hands moved further down, holding her by the sides and Katarina let out a soft chuckle.

"Watch the hands." She purred.

His face reddened even if she could not see it. "I- I didn`t-" he stammered.

"I`m joking. Do what you must."

He pressed his palms against her shoulder blades, feeling her soft skin. Her warmth. Digging his thumbs against her flesh with strong motions.

He leaned forward and took a deep breath. Her scent was intoxicating.

"I think I'm done." He sighed.

Kat shifted her weight and he moved. Letting her lay face up looking at him.

"You are really good."

He nodded.

"I wonder what else you can do with your hands." She purred.

He said nothing as she eyes him hungrily.

She sighed and sat beside him raising her brows. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

She grabbed his face and pressed her warm lips against his. Just a short kiss, but filled with list and desire.

She looked at him and slid her hand down to his waist, pulling the shirt from his body and pressing her lips against his and pulling him to her.

Their tongues danced as they struggled for dominance, Kat's arms wrapping around his neck as the kissing increased in intensity.

They broke apart the kiss, both of them gasping for air. The summoner ripped her dress open, exposing her chest to him. Katarina threw him a sultry smile; if she cared at all about the dress she did not showed.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked caressing his cheek.

One of his hands found itself pulling her back to him, pushing his tongue into her mouth, reveling on her warmth and the softness of her lips as he kissed her fiercely holding her face towards his. His other hand groped her breast, squeezing and toggling, pinching her hard nipple between his fingers. The sudden display of aggressiveness made Katarina moan loudly into his mouth.

His mouth separated form her, as it slid down her jawline, to her throat, and her shoulder, where he playfully bit her, getting more gasps from her.

He looked at her large breasts, and pressed his lips against them. Enveloping her hard nipple in his mouth, running circles around it with his warm tongue.

Her skin was so soft, so warm. More moans escaped Kat's lips as he continued to play with her body. He finished tearing her dress apart, exposing the rest of her body to him. No underwear, Kat chuckled.

He kissed his way down to her center. He breathed into her wet entrance, his warmth sending a chill down her spine, he kissed her tights thoroughly licking her creamy skin all the way to her feet and back. Running his tongue on the edges of her entrance, softly kissing her. His hands holding her legs open as they caressed her.

Katarina's body was on fire and she did her best to contain the moans that so desperately wanted to come out. Her chest rose with each hard breath, gasps of pleasure filling the room.

"Stop teasing me." Kat moaned, intertwining her fingers on his hair.

And he gave what she wanted, pushing his tongue into her pink folds. Kat's body arched and a loud moan erupted from her lips as crystalline liquid sprayed on his face. He did not stopped, however, her sweet moans were music. He pushed harder, sending Katarina to the edge. His tongue running from her base to her clit and back down, his tongue piercing into her as deep as he could reach. Her natural lubricants increasing as he pushed his finger into her. Her reaction was nothing short of satisfactory, with her back arched and her toes curled he knew she was on the edge.

His fingers pushed and curled inside of her. At this Kat finally lets out a loud moan. Her hands pulling hard at his hair.

Kat's body shook and quivered as she forced her body to hold on a bit longer, she bit her lip gasping as moans escaped her lips, beads of sweat were already sliding down her body, as her insides burned with intensity.

Pleased with her current state he began to slickly push his fingers in and out of Katarina`s warm entrances, his tongues running vicious circles around her clit.

This pushed her past her limit. With a loud moan her hips rose from the bed and her walls tightened around his fingers within her. Another louder groan escaped her throat as her womanhood expunged sticky liquid over his fingers and mouth.

Shutting her eyes with force, as an orgasm exited her body, the inferno releasing itself inside of her as juices came out in a small spurt, followed by a rush of her natural fluids.

Her mouth was left agape as a she took a deep violent breath. Euphoria surged through her as her juiced dripped to the bed below her.

She released her grip from him, her knuckles white from the force with which she was holding him.

She could hear her heart pounding on her ears as she took deep breaths, regaining her composure.

He gave her one last lick making her body shiver in response, and she chuckled before pushing off her.

"You've had your turn." She said getting down on her knees. His cock immediately growing, in anticipation to what was coming.

She grinned as she ran her hands over the bulge on his pants. "So eager and so big." She pushed him to the bed, forcing him to sit on the edge.

She pulled his pants and trousers from him. Exposing his erect cock, throbbing with excitement.

Katarina looked up at him and bit her lip, the gesture surprisingly sultry. As her bright emerald eyes stared directly at him.

She took his length in her hands, stimulating him further, she warm breath bathing his cock. He shut his eyes and rest his hand on her head.

His eyes were still closed when he felt moist warmth caressing his cock

Kat's tongue began to lick his tip with teasing slowness.

He moaned. Loud enough to surprise himself.

She chuckled. "Now don't go easy on me." She teased as she caressed the tip of his cock, her pink tongue circling the tip with gradual loops.

Another burst of pleasure hit him as she engulfed his whole length inside her mouth.

Amazing.

She drew her head back, her teeth rubbing against the tip of his cock before thrusting her head forward again.

Her mouth was warm and wet and continued to send jolt of pleasure with each thrust.

He had not even notice that he was pulling her hair. The summoner released his grip, but her hands guided him back to her head.

Her tongue caressed him still encircling his member as it constantly entered and exited her mouth. The pleasure was excruciating as she thrust faster with relentless lust, pushing his member deeper into her mouth.

He felt his climax approaching as his cock throbbed within her warm mouth. He pulled Kat's face towards him, feeling the fire burning inside of him. He let out a groan as he spurted his load inside of her mouth.

Kat eagerly took his produce; he felt her lips pressing tightly around his cock, not letting anything get away. Kat continued to suck, sending jolts of excruciating pleasure through his body.

Finally he felt the cool air engulf his cock as Kat released her hold of him.

She pushed him back and climbed on top of him, pressing her body against his, and laying there, peacefully in silence.

His hear was pounding on his chest, and he was sure she could feel it too.

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes and smiled. Leaning forward to kiss him, their tongued pushing softly against each other.

It was not enough he realized. He wanted more, and apparently so did she.

His cock soon grew in size again, rubbing against her body.

"Ready for round two?" she said, sitting straight over him. Her devilish smile telling him that he was in for a ride.

"Are you?" he said mirroring her smile.

He pushed her off him, rolling on the bed, pressing his lips hard against hers. This time however she pushed back. Rolling back on top of him.

They continued rolling, struggling for control as their mouths continued to clash against each other. Kat grabbed his arms, pinning one of it over his head. She leaned closer to him, the scent of her body, her sweat overwhelming him. And whispered seductively to him.

"Go ahead. Struggle."

He tried to jerk his arms free from her to no avail. And she chuckled while kissing his neck. He continued to squirm under her. She was certainly stronger than him.

Her body rubbed against him, teasing, provoking, his cock pressing against her thigh.

She released one of his arms, slowly moving it down his body, towards his erect member, guiding him to her entrance. Her eyes locked with his as her hips lowered.

She groaned as his tip slid into her and she let out a soft groan until his whole length was inside of her.

Katarina moved her hips in wide circles, still holding him down.

Her mouth opened slightly as silent moans escaped her lips, her walls hugging and squeezing at his cock as she moved.

The summoner stared at her face, so filled with lust and pleasure. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and felt her nipples rubbing against his skin.

His free arm wrapped around her body, his arm reaching further up her back, his fingers feeling the warmth of her body.

Katarina laughed and pulled herself up, straightening completely and releasing his arm.

One of her arms rose to brush away a strand of hair from her face. At that moment time seemed to stop, as he took in the beauty that was Katarina DuCouteau, he groaned as her hips slammed with his, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room.

He hardly even noticed that his hands were free. He moved them to touch her warm skin, reveling on her softness. Running from her legs up to her hips and lean abdomen.

Katarina leaned forward, putting her forearms to both sides of his head as she continued pushing her hips towards him, faster, harder. Moans loudly exiting her mouth. He pushed his lips against hers taking in the moans from her mouth their tongues twirled and fought for what appeared to be an eternity, until finally he pushed her back into her mouth. Taking in the taste of her.

His hands took a hold of her buttocks, squeezing her round ass and groaning as pleasure surged through him like a wave of wildfire.

He broke apart the kiss gasping for air and buried his face on her breasts; sucking and liking her nipples making more lovely noises escape her mouth.

They were now both covered in a thick layer of sweat. Their warm bodies merged into one. Kat's back arched as she felt his length reach even deeper. Her body shook and she pressed her body hard against him. Letting the pleasure envelop her. Juiced were now flowing steadily from her with each thrust from his length, soaking their thighs and sheets below them.

Kat's hands held his face and she pressed her lips against his. Moaning loudly into his mouth. His arms in turn wrapping around her, pulling her tightly as he began to thrust. Taking dominance form the position he now held.

Their lips found again as her tongue went deep into his mouth, feeling the pink appendage writhing inside, struggling to dominate his own tongue, he once more pushed her back, biting her lips and her neck as pleasure became almost unbearable to hold within.

Kat pushed her body from his, his arms still holding her to him. Their eyes locked for a moment, and that simple action seemed to unleash an even greater wave of pleasure on both of them.

He felt his cock getting harder, and realized he was nearing his climax.

Katarina broke free from his grip as she regained control, straightening again and guiding his hand to her throat. He was slightly surprised by that but his fingers quickly closed around her slender neck, pressing against her skin. Her mouth opened.

Her movements were quick and strong. And Katarina felt her body shiver as a wave of pleasure shot through her, her back arched again. She was so close; she could feel her reaching her climax. She gritted her teeth and pushed hard, slow, feeling his length fitting completely inside of her.

Her breast bounced with each movement her body hot and shaking the fire within her becoming almost impossible to contain as muffled moans escaped her mouth

Her walls tightening around him as her muscles tensed she leaned on him and moaned as she released a spur of silvery liquid over his cock. That seemed to be enough to make him finish too, as his groans echoed hers. He pushed his cock into her once more. Shooting his white load into her, his hand tightening around her throat.

He exhaled. And let his hands fall. Kat's body collapsed on top of him as she too gasped for air coughing as air found it way back to her lungs.

His arms wrapped gently around her, feeling her sweaty skin as he held her tired body.

She smiled at him her bright red hair falling over her face like a curtain of fire. Her eyes gleaming with lust, even more than before.

She shot him a smile that made his cock rise again. And she must have felt it because she rolled to his side and laid on her fours. Presenting her rear him.

"Come on" she purred resting her face against the mattress. "I'm not satisfied yet." She batted her eyelashes sensually rubbing her wet entrance with her fingers, as she invited him to join her.

He jumped into position in an instant, driven completely by desire. He ran his fingers through her body, he wanted, no. He needed to feel her body; his hands ran to her shoulders around her body to touch her beautiful round breasts, squeezing them playfully and back to her hips, holding her tightly. He leaned to kiss the back of her neck moans escaping her lips as he felt his own press against her skin.

Kat groaned loudly, as she felt a pressure between her legs, his tip, pushing eager into her. She gave him the sexiest look and in a blink his whole length was inside of her as his fingers reached the back of her head closing a fist and pushing her face into the mattress with force. Thrusting hard against Katarina's warm flesh, his free hand sliding under her body, teasing her clit with his fingers.

Her body shook, her breath came ragged as she did her best to maintain her mind, warm jolts of pleasure shot through her body, each stronger than the next. Truly there was little she could do to remain conscious, as pleasure comepety took over her mind. She was enjoying this too much, and her body was moving on its own as she let him ravage her body freely.

Her warm juices slid down her thighs as the pleasure became so strong that her back arched to the point she was sure it was going to break. Her walls shook and tightened around his member, giving him the push he needed to finish as both of them reached their climax. His warm cum filling her and juices pouring out of her.

The summoner breathed heavily as he removed the fair from Kat's face and stared at her calm expression as a smile tucked lightly on her lips. Her rolled to her side and closed his eyes.

* * *

He awoke the next morning, his body sore as he remembered what had happened and he grinned.

"Awake?" Katarina asked.

He looked to his side, and yes there she was, looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. He simply nodded.

She smiled and moved to rest her head on his chest, the smell of sweat and exhaustion still clinging to their bodies

"So…" he said clearing his throat. And she jerked her head to look at him. "Was this a one time deal or…"

Her expression went serious and then thoughtful. Honestly he was not expecting anything out of this, but perhaps… No. He was foolish. At least he did manage to enjoy it.

Kat moved, positioning over him, resting her forearms on his chest. "Well, you did made me cum three times." She said with a sultry look. You can bet your ass that we'll be doing this again."

She leaned and kissed him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Now a PSA:**

**I am proud no announce that I am a member of The Black Penguin. A group of writers dedicated to write commissions of "Sexy Stories" of various fandoms.**

**If any of you are interested you can check out the profile page of the group to look at the commission rates and the other writers on it.**

**Hoping you have a good day,**

**XYLag.**


	12. Lessons in Etiquette

**Something, something...**

**Something.**

**Something, something.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The room was dark, filled with Sona's beautiful song, everyone in the theater was hypnotized by the sound of her music, everyone of course except for Sejuani, whom had reluctantly agree to accompany him to the event, if only because she had to stay with him until she learned some manners. Apparently her harsh vocabulary and barbaric actions had some of the staff, summoners and champions alike, worried, and so it was that he was stuck with her first for a week, two weeks, a month, three months.

Honestly at this point he hated that he had studied Freljord so deeply, since that was the reason why he was assigned to this task with little to show. Well, that was not entirely true, she had become a bit more…likable. She stopped glaring, she agreed to not wear her heavy armor everywhere she went and she was swearing a lot less.

He looked to the side only to see her resting her head on her hand; with the most bored expression he had ever seen, despite that, the fact that he convinced her to actually wear a dress. A dress! Made her look half civil.

Her half closed eyes went to him noticing him looking. "I'm bored." She said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"There is nothing I can do." He said calmly, still looking at the stage.

"I want to fuck." She stated with same boredom still present in her words.

He looked at her. "Well that is not the way to ask for it."

Sejuani took a deep breath and gave him a painfully fake smile. "Can we please go back to my rooms so I we can fuck our brains out?" she even batted her eyelashes.

Finally the summoner sighed loudly and nodded. "Since you asked so nicely."

That was the other reason why he was still working on this assignment. Sejuani was a sex powerhouse. At least twice a day she demanded sex. Not like he had much choice in the matter, but he found the fact that she stated what she wanted instead of demanding it like when he first started a progress.

The both of them left the theater, he felt sorry for it, he was really enjoying the music.

They reached Sejuani's room. As one could expect her rooms were rather simple. Not because the room was not large or because it lacked space for furniture, simply put, if something had no value or usefulness to her, it was not worth having. And so in her room was only a mannequin with her armor, a small couch a large four post bed, it was the only thing that appeared to be more expensive than the rest. The four posts told the story of the three queens of Freljord and their fight for their right to rule. She had explained to him that she was not blind to art she simply found it… obsolete, regarding the bed whoever had carved the posts deserved recognition for his work, not only for his skills carving it but also for his knowledge of her country's history.

Sejuani locked the door behind her immediately threw away the heels she was wearing with a long sigh.

She grabbed the summoner and pulled him to her, pressing her body tightly against his with a sultry smile.

"Touch me," she said, though it sounded more like a command. Not that she had to convince him. He happily obliged, running his hand around the curves of her body, her hips, and her ass.

Her lips pressed hard against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, their tongues breaking their way through to each other's mouths.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air and started kissing her neck, breathing in her scent.

His lips ran along the line of her jaw and down to her shoulders and collarbone. His warm breath sending chills down her spine.

Sejuani let out a soft groan, her arms tight around him. She lifted her head, giving him full access to her neck; she let out a gasp, feeling his teeth brushing against her skin.

She pulled back and quite literally ripped her dress from her body. He did the same and removed his clothes in a less barbaric way.

A smile grew on her face, and pushed him to the bed. And she nimbly climbed on top of him. Her pale eye locked into his. She caged him with her arms and legs.

Her body pressed against his feeling his throbbing manhood against her thighs. "Hmm." She moaned as she felt his manhood against her inner thighs.

Her lips latched to his with passion, their tongues once again breaking into a furious battle for dominance.

Sejuani felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her tightly to him as their kisses intensified. And let a moan escape into his mouth.

Their tongues wrestled in a struggle fueled by lust. Sejuani broke the kiss, thin strings of saliva connecting their lips for a second before breaking.

Not a second later she kissed him again, their bodies writhing as they fought each other for dominance.

His hands moved across her body, sending shivers down her spine. Juices were gently trickling down her leg as she fought the urge to let him in as her hips teased him rubbing his hard cock against him with slow movements.

He groaned and she smiled, pushing herself up, her eyes still locked into his, filled with eagerness and desire.

Sejuani lowered her hips slowly over his erect manhood, guiding him into her entrance. She let him there for a moment, taking a deep breath.

She slowly lowered her body, it was painfully slow, for both of them, but Sejuani liked to play like that. Finally her hips lowered fully, sucking his whole length into her. Electricity shot up into her and her mouth was left open as a moan left her lips, followed by a gentle laugh.

She looked down on him, running her long finger across his chest, moving slowly, biting her lower lip with a mischievous smile.

Sejuani leaned forward over him, her breasts hanging beautifully on his face.

Her hips moved slowly up and down, sending jolts of pleasure over her body as his cock rubbed her inner walls.

The summoner pulled her to him, sucking at her nipples with eagerness, his warm tongue drawing circles around each nipple with slow precision, moving his mouth from one breast to the other.

Sejuani let out soft moans, encouraging him to continue, her body felt warm, his raspy tongue, his warm skin, and his hard cock inside of her. She lowered her chest, burying his face between her large breasts and started to gyrate her hips hard feeling a small flame grow inside of her, she felt it on her belly, on her chest.

A thin layer of sweat now covered her body, small bead sliding down her neck, her back and her breasts with each stroke.

Her hips started to augment the intensity of the movement, working wonders as she did, up and down, up and down in wide circles, her walls hugging his cock tightly as she moved.

Her flesh smacked against his, her juices flowing down her thighs into him and the sheet below.

Sejuani moaned and shook, locking her hips in place, fastening the movements, she back arched. Her nail dug into his shoulders.

She took a hard breath as her muscles contracted, her inner walls shifting violently, as silver juices spurted out of her into the bed.

Sejuani laughed between breaths. Lowering her body once more over him. And kissing his lips softly.

Her hand reached his. And guided it to her hips. "I'm not done with you yet." She bit her lip again and her felt his cock rising again, pressing against her leg.

She rolled to the side, lying perfectly still. Her legs opened, inviting him to reach to her.

"You said it was bad manners to keep a lady waiting."

He climbed on top of her grabbing her legs. "As I recall, you said you were not a lady."

"Hmm."

His hands slid to her hips and to her breasts, gently making circles., rubbing her hard nipples with his fingers.

He felt hypnotized by the expression on her face, her usually hard features, softened. Her mouth half opened, and her pale, cold eyes. Warm and looking at him. Pleading. The image of the barbarian conqueror was gone, replaced by that of a gentle queen.

He pressed the tip of his cock against her wet entrance and looked attentively to her face, eagerness written al over it.

The slid easily into her, her pink fold sucking him deeper with a soft wet sound.

His hands slid to her hips and he pulled her to him, slowly sheathing his member inside of her.

Sejuani moaned, pleased with the feeling that shot through her body like wildfire.

"Gods." She moaned, her eyes half closed as she focused all her will on keeping her mind straight.

He merely grunted, pulling his member out and thrusting hard against her, his tip rubbing against her wall, sending jolts of electricity through their bodies.

He thrust deeper sending wild strand of silver hair into her face, covering her eyes. She tilted her head back, removing one of the strands from her eyes and raised her hand over her head in the sultriest way possible. An invitation. A command.

He pushed his whole length inside of her and her back arched her chest rising, the air filled with a sweet moan and laugher.

He pulled out and rammed again against her. Sejuani let out a louder moan, her head falling back into the sheets, eyes shut.

This was what she wanted. Someone strong, someone that was not afraid of her.

Once again he pumped his length in and out of her, waiting before doing in again, reveling on the sweet sound of her moans and the erotic expression on her face.

Her tightness urged him to continue as juices slid out of her.

Soon they found their tempo, his member hungry for her inner flesh. Sejuani long stopped trying to hold the waves of pleasure back, her mouth was open and her chest rose as she moaned and groaned with each stroke delivered.

Her body arched, as if it yearned to close the gap between their bodies. Her legs wrapped around his waist, thighs clasping loudly against his waist. Toes curled as pleasure became almost unbearable.

She was unable to mutter a word as ragged breaths passed through her lungs.

His hand slid under her waist and pulled her into a sitting position. Her body isntanlty clashed against his as her arms surrounded his neck.

His cock plunged into her at a new angle and received the most satisfying result. Juices spurt out of her as she shook.

Her head cocked back feeling the waves of pleasure explode inside of her, mouth agape as moans choked on her throat.

He continued, however, his cock rubbing against her inner walls with fast and strong strokes.

Their bodies rubbed together with each thrust, her erect nipples rubbing against his skin, warm pleasure exploding with each stroke.

Her legs were coiled around him, not allowing him to separate from her. Not that he would. His face buried into her neck. Sucking at her sweaty skin. Sending a chill down her spine.

Her body was hot, she couldn't tell where she ended and he began, waves of pleasure washed over her each second becoming stronger, his arms held her tight against him. The fire within her had exploded and it burned her with intensity. She felt her deep inside.

He assault was merciless, and her moans became feral all her barriers concealing satisfaction broken.

Slowly his pace increased, his carnal pleasure of his cock digging into her like fuel to her inner fire.

Juices continued to spill out of her into their bodies.

His hand slid down her body against the muscles of her back, and she moaned, his touch was intoxicating.

He moaned her name and pleasure bathed her. His strokes became stronger and stronger. Her fingers closed around his hair, pulling against it as her moans filled the room.

Finally her back arched completely and her body shook violently, like never before, she pressed her body against his, her toes curled and her inner walls squeezing his member into his limit.

She felt his warm seed inside of her and moaned as her juiced spurted violently into his body.

"Shit." She gasped, bot loosening her grip on him one bit.

His hand slid to her legs, his mouth gently kissing her neck.

She moved slowly from him, his cock sliding out with an audible _squelch._

He lied down beside her. His chest rising as he struggled to regained his breath.

Sejuani rest her head on his chest, holding her arms tightly to her body.

"Sorry." She said. "You know."

He did not bothered that she wanted to lay beside him, it had surprised him the first time. Sejuani was certainly no the type one would expect would like to cuddle after sex. But alas, she was. And there was nothing he could do about it, but enjoy it.

He looked at her, her face regaining some of the hardness she wore as a mask, her eyes met his and some of it melted away as a faint smile tucked into her lips.

He rest his head on hers, reveling on her scent.

Her legs intertwined with his, and before either of them realized it they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. i know I did.**

**As always, reviews help me improve.**

**Another reminder that we members of The Black Penguin are taking commisions.**

**S****o if you are interested head over there and check out all the amazing writers.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed this,**

**Take care, until next time,**

**-XYLag**


End file.
